Carrie
by christinas-fandom-fics
Summary: This story includes the first two chapters of The Labor of My Love (you can no longer find them there). Carrie's story line was the elephant in the room, so she'll get her one story instead. Crossover with Vampire Diaries (mentions of Damon and Stefan, possible appearance of them or some other characters). However, you don't really need to keep up with TVD to get the story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**So I've got a new rule. I'm not posting another chapter until I have at least one reviewer. It's kinda dumb to write a story you aren't sure anyone's enjoying.**

 **I'm also gonna put in references to shows and book and see if anyone gets them. At the end I'm gonna reveal where they were all from. Got it? This is way too long, so let's get it on with the story!**

 _Chapter One_

Carrie was on the phone with one of her close friends, Julie Heyward. They were talking about a boy.

"You are not gonna believe who I just saw!" Julie squealed

"What, who was it?

"Leo."

"Leo?"

"Leonardo Hernandez. The one you were crushing in him for two years."

"Seventeen months. And.. I'm not at all excited that he's back in the town. Of who am I kidding, I'm totally excited!"

"He's making a party. All of his friends are coming, and Runo and I will come as well. I'll come to pick you up at seven. Wear something nice."

"Thanks, Julie, see you. Bye." Yaaass!

 **(Quick info. For the ones not familiar with my other story, Connie and Sally need a plan to enter the same building the Brawlers were in episode 8.)**

"Are we really going to do this?" Connie asked

"Break into a guy's room to take pictures of him? Yes, we will."

"I meant the alarm thing, but... yup." Connie said.

"It was your plan."

"That doesn't make it a good one. It's more kinda... creepy?"

"We are fangirls, Con. Creepy is our deal."

"I guess we're doing this alarm. We phone the guard, we set up a fake emengency and then he let us in through the emergency door. After the smoke alarms get off, everyone will have to leave the building."

"Doesn't everyone mean the Vexos as well?"

"That's the tricky part. We have to make sure they stay inside."

"I've got an idea."

And hearing that from Sally was never a good sign.

Carrie was throwing clothes out of her wardrobe in rage.

"Carrie! It's me, Julie"

"I'm coming right away!"

Carrie rushed to the door to open the door in her pjamas.

"Hi Julie. Didn't you say we're meeting at seven?"

"Then we wouldn't have enough tine to prepare you for your big night!"

"I'm going to a party Julie, I'm not getting married."

"First impressions matter and Leo hasn't seen you in two years now."

"I'm telling you Julie it was 17 months."

"Now, I've brought some clothes, and jewelry..."

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you so much for reviewing. I didn't know there were any Volt/OC fanfiction. Her name is Kate. Carrie isn't gonna be involved with the Vexos much since she is on the „good guys" side. I choose him because of that (spoiler) scene that implied what happened to his family and I felt like he's need someone like her in his life.**

Sorry it's so short.

„The pink one!"

„No, the blue one!"

„Pink!"

„Blue!"

Runo and Julie were arguing in Carrie's apartment.

„May I have a word?" Carrie said putting her hand up like in school

„Sorry Care I got this." Julie said „why do you want Carrie to look like her grandma?"

„It's sophisticated. Unlike your dress."

„Wear the pink one. Put it on." Julie threw the dress at Carrie.

„Okay." Carrie said shyly

The minute afterwards...

„You look good."

„See, even Runo agrees."

„I don't know guys..."

„Carrie it's 6.45. We have to get going."

„Fine. What shoes should I wear?"

Runo and Julie: „The white/pink ones!"


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie was at the party, having a drink looking at Leo talking and smiling to a girl. She took another shot.

"Everything okay?" a long blond haired woman sat next to her.

"I'm okay. It's just... this guy... this party... it's disappointing."

"Life is one big pile of disappointment." the girl said

"That is supposed to make me feel better? You are not gonna give me a pep talk, say thing are about to get better?"

"Sorry sweetie but they won't. It never gets better. By the way, I'm Charlotte Gilbert. I don't do pep talks."

"I'm..."

"Caroline. They call you Carrie."

"How did you now that?"

"Oh, I know everything. For example, I know you are about to go to Leonardo and try to talk to him. And he will say he has a girlfriend and you are going to be humiliated."

"How... how do you know that?"

"How much time do you have?"

 _A meaningful conversation and lots of alcohol after..._

"Damon Salvatore. The vampire. His name was Damon Salvatore."

"I didn't ask."

"I thought you wanted to know."

"I did... What was he like?"

"Dangerous... impulsive. Smart... kind of a dick. But after Jacob, he was a refreshment.I didn't believe he was secretly a good person. I just gave in."

"Oh, does he have a brother?" Carrie said sarcastically

"Actually he does. A younger one, his name is Stefan."

"He gave you his blood?"

"Damon or Stefan? In both cases the answer is yes. Vampire blood has more abilities than just turn you into a vampire. It can heal wounds. It's useful to keep around."

"But you do want to make vampires?"

"If necessary. Or if I'm bored."

"Carrie!"

She heard Julie's voice

"Where were you? Runo and I were worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry." Carrie said

"Have you been drinking?" Runo asked

"What... now?" Carrie said, almost falling down of the chair.

"We'll call the taxi and we're going home. Now!" Runo ordered

Charlotte quickly handed her a piece of paper with numbers written down on it.

 **So that's the chapter, hope you liked it. Please review... whatever, sorry for bringing that up.**


End file.
